Such Misfortune
by vault166
Summary: What happens when Accelerator and Mikoto team up? What if the whole misaka party met Touma? Lets find out. sorry suck at summarys read to find out.One shot... or at least it was suppose to be.
1. Idiotic Encounters

"Such misfortune!" a spiky haired boy yelled as he tripped and landed face first into the pavement. when he tried to get up he almost ran into a pole. "Haha looks like my luck's better than usual." he said right as a can rolled under his foot. seeing the entire chain of event unfold in front of her Uiharu felt sorry for the boy as he ran into the distance. "Wonder what's up with him?" Kuroko says half heartedly the reason for this was because she was assigned escort duty along with Uiharu. P.S Saten tagged along for absolutely no reason. "It seems he has an excess amount of misfortune" answered with an emotionless voice. she was the one who they were escorting to a research presentation.

"Well lets get a move on" Saten said in an excited voice "We don't want to keep Misaka waiting." "Yeah lets get going" Uiharu said walking away." as they kept on walking they got... well... Completely lost. "Saten! I thought you said you knew where we were going." Kuroko said a little annoyed. "Well I did twenty minutes ago." Saten said in her usual happy tone. **BOOM!** an explosion goes off nearby. "What was that?" Kuroko said surprised. "lets go take a look." Uiharu suggested. "Yeah!" Kuroko said teleporting them away. "We might as well go along too." said "okay" Saten agreed.

They arrived to see Mikoto fighting a White haired boy with red eyes. A spiky haired boy in the middle trying to stop them and a mini Mikoto watching from the side lines. Along with a stunned Uiharu and Kuroko. Then the Spiky haired boy yelled "Would you two stop it already! I'm about to punch both of you would you just stop fighting already." they both stopped and looked at the boy they seemed to be talking. "Hey we both know we'll only lose if we fight him alone." the white boy said "So! we take him together!" Mikoto said with an evil grin. "Such Misfortune!" the boy yelled as Mikoto fired her rail-gun at him while accelerator charged him.

He raised his hand to block Mikoto's rail-gun Both Uiharu and Saten yelled "NO!" thinking he would die instantaneously only to see him block it with his hand and manipulate his hand so the blast hit accelerator and reflected to hit Mikoto. accelerator not surprised by this stomped on the ground sending him flying into the air as Mikoto recovered and made a series of daggers out of Iron sand and started throwing them at him he blocked each one with his hand.

Uiharu still sat there stunned beyond belief when appeared beside her mumbling something. What was that?" she asked almost subconsciously. "I do believe from his abilities that the one with white hair is the number one number five." started "I had heard rumors that a boy had beaten the number three and one but I never imagined it to be true." As she said this the boy caught two of the Iron sand knifes and threw one at Mikoto. She manage to block it but ended up getting knocked out by the hand she blocked it with. otherwise said she punched herself in the face.

The boy looked up to see accelerator falling from the sky at a hundred miles an hour. He was going face first towards the earth as the boy used his arm like a windmill hitting the number one in the face also changing his direction so his stomach raced towards the Iron sand knife that disappeared the second before it would have hit him. Instead he was hit with the boy left hand. As he looked to see the to espers were out cold he saw that there was now an audience. "Um... Hi?" he said to the newly watching Kuroko,Uiharu,Kiyama,and Saten.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the grammar and other such problems. I have read all of the reviews and thank you for all of the criticism. It helps seriously throw some more at me hopefully I'll improve. But don't think too much on it. Since some of the things I post on here I wrote after thinking randomly for ten minutes. But thanks I'll work on my grammar and such.<p>

Thanks Vault166


	2. Who Was That!

As the newly gathered audience gawked at the spiky haired boy who had just beat the two of the strongest people in academy city. He glanced at them for a second then realizing that they were people froze. He said "Hi" before running at full speed while making sounds that sounded like oddly like the road runner as Kuroko Yelled at him "Get back here in the name of Judgment and for my sissy!" and chasing after him. Soon after there was a call of **"SUCH MISFORTUNE"** and something like the sound of someone stepping in a bucket.

then said aloud "Who is that boy?" Saten answered "Don't know... but thats a mini Misaka right?" she said pointing towards a confused Last Order. At that moment the number one woke up to see a strange girl spinning while holding Last Order. he stood up grabbed his modernistic cane and switched the choker on his neck off. grabbed the little Misaka by the back of her clothes and walked off much to the groups surprise. They also heard him mutter something about "A stupid Hero". While they were watching Accelerator walk off Misaka woke up as well with an "Ow..." she stood up Still groggy. "God what the hell happened?" as she started to remember what happened "That Idiot" she mumbled looking around to see Saten,Uiharu, and staring at her in disbelief. "Um... how long have you been there?" she questioned blushing like a tomato

"Well" Saten said dramatically wile raising her hands "Long enough to see you and some white haired guy get beat like two preschoolers up against a high schooler." Saten now smiling like a demon said "But that's not what's interesting no that would be... Who the hell Is that guy!?"

* * *

><p>Again I thank you for the criticism. Hello I just updated this cause I FINALLY! had some extra time to do corrections and I may end up doing an (actual) update of the story soon... But this was originally suppose to be a one shot so... I'm completely clueless on where this is going. But thanks for the reviews!<p> 


End file.
